freddy krueger vs pennywise fanfic
by lucasfoda
Summary: freddy encomtra seu maior pesadelo, "SPOILERS"freddy o devorador de mundos(OBS) veja se não esta errado a escrita pois a formatação avia bugado. vou parar de usar pontos e virgulas pois buga.
1. Chapter english

**FIGHT!**

Freddy begins the fight by stretching his clawed hand towards Pennywise, who barely dodges the attack and gets grazed on the face. Freddy then rushes towards Pennywise and they engage in hand-to-hand combat. Just as Pennywise was going to attack Freddy when he was open, he is suddenly launched towards the wall. After hitting the wall, Freddy uses his telekinesis to launch Pennywise into seven more walls before dropping him. Pennywise, unfazed by the onslaught, gets up, transforms into a werewolf and begins his assault on Freddy. Meanwhile, Freddy grows another set of claws on his left arm. Pennywise and Freddy then slash at each other with their claws, but Pennywise manages to tear off one of Freddy's arms.

Freddy: ARRGH!

Pennywise then shakes the hand.

Pennywise: *while shaking the hand* Pleased to meet you! Sorry, I need a HAND.

Freddy smirks as the hand grips onto Pennywise, clawing into the hand.

Freddy: Quit Clowning around.

The handshakes violently, like a cartoon as Pennywise's bones begin to crack, the hand then flings Pennywise into the wall. Camera pans out to show Freddy already attached to the Hand again.

Freddy: HAHAHA! You're in my world, Clown.

Pennywise: *Transforms into winged leeches* We'll see about that!

The leeches Pennywise turned into all fly towards Freddy, who shreds them like ribbons. Pennywise then makes it rain, surrounding the arena with water, and transforms into a shark. He then attempts to charge and eat Freddy, who grabs the shark's jaws and tosses the shark on its side, before attempting to impale it. However, Pennywise turns into a swarm of piranhas, causing Freddy to impale a small group of the piranhas as they escape through the grate. Then, Pennywise turns back into a clown, teleports behind Freddy and bites him in the neck, ripping out some of the flesh around it. However, Freddy regenerates the lost skin and goes to stab Pennywise, but Pennywise does a back flip to avoid it.

Freddy: Why won't you die!?

Pennywise ignores Freddy and kicks him down, pinning Freddy to the floor. He then grabs Freddy and holds him high, strangling him. Freddy sees this as his opportunity to strike and stabs Pennywise's right arm, causing him to drop Freddy. Enraged by this, Pennywise turns invisible and summons lots of balloons, obscuring Freddy's sight. Meanwhile, Pennywise regenerates his lost arm. He then creates illusions of himself, making them attack Freddy with quick and rapid succession. After Freddy takes a few hits, he gets angry and calls fire, useing it to destroy the balloons as well as the illusions. Pennywise then removes his invisibility and starts the finale of the fight.

Pennywise and Freddy: Now, it's time for you to die!

Saying it simultaneously, the two combatants begin their final assault, with Pennywise turning into the giant spider and Freddy turning into the super-villain form of himself. Pennywise starts by firing webs at Freddy, who dodges them and gets in close. Pennywise tries to step on Freddy with one of his legs, to which Freddy replies by grabbing his leg and ripping it out of the spider. Startled, Pennywise loses his balance and collapses on the floor, transforming back into his original form.

Pennywise: How is this possible?

Freddy: Because I'm your worst nightmare come true.

Pennywise growls, then rushes at Freddy and knocks him to the ground, but as he hit the floor, Freddy summoned 2 pairs of arms from a nearby wall and bound Pennywise. The clown, now struggling to break free, is met face-to-face with Freddy.

Freddy: Lights out!

In one swift movement, Freddy slashes at the clowns throat and green blood spews out, with Pennywise's head falling and rolling on the ground. Freddy tips his hat and begins to walk away. But a voice from above.

Pennywise: EXCUSE ME! DO YOU HAVE PRINCE ALBERT IN A CAN?

Freddy turns, and to his horror, there is Pennywise, strattling the railing in the floor above.

Pennywise: YOU DO!? WELL YA BETTER LET EM OUT! HUH HA HUH HA HUH HA! *rattles a noise-maker.*

Freddy: How is this possible!?

Pennywise: Nice world you have here *Pennywise gets off the railing, his eyes glowing orange.* So much less... limiting.

Balloons appear around Freddy, swelling and popping with the smell of Kerosene. Freddy stares as the walls retreat behind Pennywise revealing only the void, and giant eyes filling the vision open behind a Pennywise, glowing a sickly Orange. The kerosene lights on fire, surrounding Freddy. Freddy begins to Panic.

Pennywise: I am older than you can imagine. I'm every nightmare you've ever had. I'm your worst dream come true. *Freddy tries to run from the fire, slowly catching on fire. The fire parts as Pennywise walks through it, his eyes glowing orange* I am everything you are afraid of.

Pennywise grabs Freddy, and pulls him into the Deadlights.

Freddy awakes in a spaceless void, surrounded by Writhing Orange light. His eyes set on a dead turtle floating in the midst of nothingness. Then two giant eyes open in front of him.

Pennywise: Welcome to the Deadlights. *His voice fills the entire area, but the voice comes from within Freddy's head..*

Freddy: Where am I!?

Pennywise: Outside the physical realm, in the space between worlds. This is my true form. The Deadlights. I rule this shapeless place of soul energy.

Freddy tries to coprehend the shapeless shapes, his mind fracturing. He screams out as the Deadlights surround him.

Pennywise: I will drive you crazy, I will torment you. Then I will kill you.

Freddy stops screaming, and smiles.

Freddy: Did you say: "Soul Energy?"

If a look of shock can be said to have had on a shapeless void, IT contorts and screams in horror as IT draws into Freddy's mouth and everything goes black.

The planet earth. A small speck on the endless eternity. Shining as a blue marble in the blackest black. A claw begins to enwrap the Earth, and two eyes, each the size of the Earth itself open, both consumed with writhing orange lights. A silhouette of a Fedora focuses into view above the eyes.

Freddy: Now begins a new nightmare.

 **K.O!**

Freddy Cackles while gripping the earth in his claw.

Post-Fight Analysis

 **Boomstick: That's not good...**

Wiz: It's clear by invading in the Dream Realm Freddy had the initial advantage. His mastery over the Dream Realm gave him God Like Powers.

 **Boomstick: But, despite the ability to read minds, Freddy has never been able to read the mind of God-Like entities. Otherwise he would have figured out the fears of the Dream Demons and released his control from them.**

Wiz: And while IT is shown in the books to be capable of Fear, there is no way for Freddy to know what Fears to exploit. So his power in ITs dreams is limited.

 **Boomstick: But ITs powers were not.**

Wiz: Because, as explained before, ITs powers are initially limited by the Universe he inhabits, and the dream world is by definition not limited by the logic of the real world. So IT was able to tap more into ITs cosmic power, and survive things that might otherwise kill IT.

 **Boomstick: And because IT could read Freddy's mind, because it's essentially human, it could find out Freddy's worst fear and turn that against him.**

Wiz: This and ITs ability to make people in Derry forget about Freddy, would have been enough to defeat Freddy for good. But the biggest factor was a flaw with IT. IT constantly underestimates ITs opponents, and prefers to play with ITs food before killing them.

 **Boomstick: Freddy could have fought back with his immense mental abilities, but because Freddy is such a depraved guy, he doesn't possess the Hippy Groove Waves that the Ritual of Chüd requires.**

Wiz: IT, being able to read Freddy's mind, decided enough was enough and just pulled him out of the Dream World, and into the Dead Lights, this sealed his fate. The Deadlights are essentially a Mystical Soul-Like Energy.

 **Boomstick: And remember the Freddy can EAT SOULS!**

Wiz: Upon eating souls, Freddy gains the souls powers, which in this case is ultimate.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, should we be worried about that.**

Wiz: Oh, it will be fine.

 **Boomstick: Oh well, Looks like this clown's had his last laugh.**

Wiz: The winner is Freddy Krueger.


	2. Chapter 1

freddy retorna pois alguns adolecentes descobriram arquivos policiais que não aviam sido deletados completamente do sistema e ficam obsecados com freddy a ponto de sua cremça nele ser tão alta que ele volta com um poder 3x maior ao horiginal, depois de fazer 5 novas vitimas ele encomtra um possivel obstaculo pennywise que quaze avia sido morto em uma batalha comtra a tartaruga então ele aproveita uma greta dimensional e foge pro mundo de freddy e ficou anos ibernanando, depois de um tempo pennywise esta perto de fazer outra vitima mas ela era imune a qualquer dano

pennywise What?

freddy bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Pennywise: Haha, haha! Seu mundo? Isso não é nada comparado com o meu!

"isso e oque vamos ver".

freddy

Freddy: Realmente? Então, você deve conhecer o verdadeiro medo em breve.

Freddy começa a luta estendendo a mão com a garganta em direção a Pennywise, que quase não esquiva o ataque e fica arrasada no rosto. Freddy então corre para Pennywise e eles se envolvem no combate corpo a corpo. Assim como Pennywise ia atacar Freddy quando ele estava perto, ele de repente foi lançado para a parede. Depois de bater na parede, Freddy usa sua telekinesis para lançar Pennywise em mais sete paredes antes de deixá-lo cair(estilo freddy vs jason. Pennywise, imperturbável pelo ataque, se levanta, transforma-se em um lobisomem e começa seu ataque a Freddy. Enquanto isso, Freddy cresce outro conjunto de garras no braço esquerdo. Pennywise e Freddy então se cortaram um com o outro com suas garras, mas Pennywise consegue arrancar um dos braços de Freddy.

Freddy: ARRGH!

Pennywise então agita a mão.

Pennywise: * enquanto agita a mão * Prazer em conhecê-lo! freddy Desculpe, preciso de uma MÃO.

Freddy sorri enquanto a mão penetra em Pennywise, agarrando a mão.

Os apertos de mão violentamente, como um desenho animado quando os ossos de Pennywise começam a se quebrar, a mão então arremessa Pennywise na parede. A câmera aparece para mostrar Freddy já com à mão novamente.

Freddy: HAHAHA! Você está no meu mundo, Palhaço.

Pennywise: * transforma-se em sanguessugas aladas * vamos ver sobre isso!

As sanguessugas de Pennywise se transformaram todas em moscas e vão em direção a Freddy, que as desfila como fitas. Pennywise então faz chover, cercando a arena com água e se transformando em um tubarão. Ele então tenta cobrar e comer Freddy, que agarra os maxilares do tubarão e joga o tubarão do seu lado, antes de tentar empalalo No entanto, Pennywise se transforma em um enxame de piranhas, fazendo com que Freddy empalme um pequeno grupo de piranhas enquanto escapam através da grelha. Então, Pennywise volta para um palhaço, se teleporta por trás de Freddy e o morde no pescoço, arrancando uma parte da carne ao redor. No entanto, Freddy regenera a pele perdida e vai esfaquear Pennywise, mas Pennywise não se ve afetado.

Freddy: Por que você não quer morrer?

Pennywise ignora Freddy e chuta-o para baixo, prendendo Freddy ao chão. Ele então agarra Freddy e o segura, o estrangulando. Freddy vê isso como sua oportunidade de atacar e apunhalar o braço direito de Pennywise, fazendo com que ele deixasse Freddy. Enfurecido por isso, Pennywise se torna invisível e convoca muitos balões, obscurecendo a visão de Freddy. Enquanto isso, Pennywise regenera seu braço perdido. Ele então cria ilusões de si mesmo, fazendo com que eles Atacassem Freddy deixando-o indefeso. Depois de Freddy ter levado alguns hits, ele se irrita e chama fogo, e-o usá para destruir os balões, bem como as ilusões. Pennywise então remove sua invisibilidade e começa o final da luta.

Pennywise e Freddy: Agora, é hora de você morrer!

Dizendo isso simultaneamente, os dois combatentes começam seu combate final, com Pennywise se transformando na aranha gigante e Freddy se transformando na forma super-vilão de si mesmo. Pennywise começa a disparar Webs em Freddy, que esquiva e fica perto. Pennywise tenta pisar em Freddy com uma de suas pernas, a que Freddy responde pegando a perna e tirando-a da aranha. Assustado, Pennywise perde o equilíbrio e colapsa no chão, transformando-se novamente em sua forma original.

Pennywise: Como isso é possível?

Freddy: Porque eu sou o seu pior pesadelo, realidade.

Pennywise grunhiu, então corre na direção de Freddy e bate no chão, mas quando ele bateu no chão, Freddy convocou dois pares de braços de uma parede próxima e prendeu Pennywise. O palhaço, agora lutando para se libertar, é encontrado cara a cara com Freddy.

freddy: luzes apagadas

Em um movimento rápido, Freddy corta a garganta do palhaço e o sangue verde vomita, com a cabeça de Pennywise caindo e rolando no chão. Freddy diz o chapéu e começa a se afastar. Mas uma voz de cima.

Pennywise: com licença! VOCÊ...

Freddy se vira e, para o seu horror, há Pennywise, batendo na grade no piso acima.

Pennywise: VOCÊ FAZ !? Bem, e melhor! HUH HA HUH HA HUH HA! * chocalho um fabricante de ruído. * aquele bagulho tipo que faz um barulho de uma cascavel".

Freddy: Como isso é possível?

Pennywise: que mundo agradável você tem aqui * Pennywise sai da grade, seus olhos brilhando laranja. * Muito menos ... limitando.

Balões aparecem ao redor de Freddy, inchando e estalando com o cheiro de querosene. Freddy olha fixamente enquanto as paredes se quebram atrás de Pennywise revelando apenas o vazio, e os olhos gigantes enchem a visão aberta atrás de Pennywise, brilhando uma laranja enfermada. As luzes de querosene em chamas, cercando Freddy. Freddy começa a entrar em panico.

Pennywise: Eu sou mais velho do que você imagina. Eu sou todo pesadelo que você já teve. Eu sou seu pior sonho, realidade. * Freddy tenta fugir do fogo, lentamente pegando fogo. As partes do fogo enquanto Pennywise atravessa, seus olhos brilhando laranja * Eu sou tudo o que você tem medo.

Pennywise agarra Freddy e o puxa para o Deadlights.

Freddy acorda em um vazio sem espaço, cercado pela luz Writhing Orange. Seus olhos se colocaram em uma tartaruga morta flutuando no meio do nada. Então, dois olhos gigantes abertos na frente dele.

Pennywise: Bem-vindo ao Deadlights. * Sua voz enche toda a área, mas a voz vem da cabeça de Freddy ... *

Freddy: onde eu estou?

Pennywise: Fora do domínio físico, no espaço entre mundos. Esta é a minha verdadeira forma. The Deadlights. Eu ordeno esse lugar sem forma de energia da alma.

Freddy tenta coprender as formas sem forma, sua mente fracturando. Ele grita enquanto o Deadlight o rodeia.

Pennywise: Eu vou deixá-lo louco, vou te atormentar. Então vou matar você.

Freddy pára de gritar e sorri.

Freddy: Você disse: "Soul Energy?".(energia da alma)

um olhar de choque pode ser visto em um vazio sem forma, ele contorce e grita com horror quando a IT's se aproxima da boca de Freddy e tudo fica preto.

O planeta Terra. Uma pequena mancha na infinita eternidade. Brilhando como um mármore azul no preto mais preto. Uma garra começa a enrolar a Terra, e dois olhos, cada um do tamanho da Terra em si aberto, ambos consumidos com luzes laranja contorcidas.

Freddy: Agora começa um novo pesadelo.

KO!

Freddy sorri enquanto agarra a terra na garra.


End file.
